Lost Love
by KimmiRose
Summary: Beast Boy has to find away to save his true love from the hands of Slade. With the help of his teammates can he save Raven?
1. Chapter 1

This is a story of a couple that loved each other, but there relationship together soon ended when her true love's ex girlfriend Terra showed up it all went downhill. Here's the story of how it started. By the way it is written as a script. Before we get started let me tell you a little bit about the characters. Star fire is an alien girl who comes from a strange planet called Tamaran. She doesn't actually know English that much, but she is very strong and her powers are great. Beast boy is green and he can turn into any animal he wants. He is also funny . . . sometimes. Raven comes from a place called Azerath. She was born with purple hair and she has amazing dark powers. Robin is a normal person, but he is a master at Karate. Cyborg use to be all human, but now he is half human and half robot. He also has a robot arm that he can use to blast people. Slade is the evil person and he is also trying to destroy the Titans. He always wears metal because he doesn't want people to know what he really looks like. Terra is also a normal person, but she can control rocks and Earth. There are a lot more, but I'm not going to get into them right know. So on with the story.

Beast boy: Score!

Cyborg: Aw Man!

Raven: STOP!

Beast boy: Sorry Raven. We were just playing Stank Ball.

Raven: Whatever. (Leaves - Meanwhile) Azerath Montero Zinthos . . . (In her head) How am I ever going to tell him? I can't hide it forever . . . I just can't say it. I'm . . . in love with . . . Beast boy. No. I have to tell him. I'll tell him tonight.

Beast boy: Enough is enough. I need to tell her. (He calls Raven)

Raven: (Answer's her phone) Hello?

Beast boy: Hey Raven, Can we talk?

Raven: Uh . . . sure how about tonight?

Beast boy: Sounds good. See you later. (Hangs up)

(LATER)

Raven: So what do you need to talk to me about?

Beast boy: I've wanted to tell you this for a while now, but I didn't know when to tell you. I love . . . you.

Raven: Really? Because I love you too.

Beast boy: So . . . ?

Raven: You know I've never loved anyone before.

Beast boy: Really? I've loved someone before . . .

Raven: I know. It was Terra.

Beast boy: Yea . . . wait how do you know?

Raven: I've been in love with you the first time we met, so when you started dating Terra I followed you guys because I was afraid she would hurt you.

Beast boy: Thanks for caring Raven.

Raven: You welcome. I'm going to go to bed because I fell tired.

Beast boy: I'll take you to your room.

Raven: Thanks. (In Raven's room) Will you be here when I wake up?

Beast boy: I'll never leave you.

(IN RAVEN'S DREAM)

Slade: Hello . . . Raven.

Raven: Leave me alone! (Run's away)

Slade: I just want to talk. (Grabs Raven)

Raven: Let go! (Escape's from Slade)

Slade: Come back here!

Raven: Never! (Fights)

Slade: You'll pay for that. (Hit's Raven)

Raven: (Wake's up) NOOO!

Beast boy: Are you okay?

Raven: Yea it's nothing.

Beast boy: Are you sure?

Raven: Yea I'm fine.

(THE NEXT MORNING)

Beast boy: TERRA'S BACK! (Happy)

Raven: What . . . how she was destroyed? (Confused)

Beast boy: It doesn't matter she's back.

Terra: Hey Beast boy. Long time no see.

Beast boy: I missed you so much. (Hug's Terra)

Terra: I missed you too Beast boy.

(Terra kisses Beast boy in front of Raven)

Raven: I thought you loved me! (Screaming and run's to the roof)

Beast boy: Raven, wait! (Run's after her)

Raven: Leave me alone!

Beast boy: I'm not leaving until we talk about what just happened.

Raven: There's nothing to talk about.

Beast boy: Yes there is!

Raven: Well I don't think so I saw what I saw and that was my boyfriend kissing someone else in front of me! Is that what you want to talk about! HUH is it!

Beast boy: Yes! You know I would never hurt you like that. I love you Raven.

Raven: Well you did and if you loved me you wouldn't off done that!

Beast boy: I'm sorry if I hurt you like that and I promise I will never hurt you like that again. I don't want to lose you Raven please give me a second chance.

Raven: I'm sorry Beast boy I can't I most go. (Leave's crying)

Beast boy: Raven, please I love you. (Sad)

(BACK INSIDE)

Terra: Where's Raven?

Beast boy: She left.

Terra: What do you mean she left?

Beast boy: She left Titan's Tower. I don't think she's coming back either.

Terra: I'm sorry Beast boy this all my fault. If I didn't come back Raven and you would still be together.

Beast boy: Terra don't blame yourself for this. This is fault.

Terra: I'm going out to find Raven. I'll be back later.

Beast boy: No I will go find her this is my fault and she is my girlfriend, well use to be girlfriend.

Terra: Ok see you later.

(LATER THAT DAY)

Beast boy: Raven. Raven. Where are you?

Slade: Hello Beast boy.

Beast boy: What have you done to Raven? (Angry)

Slade: I didn't do anything.

Beast boy: I know you've been after her in her dreams and everything! So where is she?

Slade: Poor boy. I didn't go after her this time. She came to me.

Beast boy: Lair! She would never.

Raven: Beast boy he's right. I came to him because of what happened back at the tower.

Beast boy: Why Raven? (Confused)

Raven: Because you betrayed me that's why! (Angry)

Beast boy: That was an accident why don't you believe me?

Raven: I don't believe you because I've never fell in love with anyone before and the first time I fall in love with someone I gave you my heart all so that you could shatter it in to a million pieces! I can never love again. At least I'm with someone that will treat me better than you ever did!

Beast boy: I don't love Terra I love you and only you! (Angry)

Raven: Well it doesn't seem like you love me.

Beast boy: I do Raven I swear.

Raven: Well it doesn't matter if you do or not because I'm with Slade now and I don't think I can ever love you again after what you did to me the first time. (Walks away)

Beast boy: Come back Raven I'm not done talking to you!

Slade: She's done talking to you.

Beast boy: Shut up! You're not her master!

Raven: (Hit's Beast boy) He is to my master!

Beast boy: What's wrong with you what happened to the old Raven I use to know?

Raven: She left after what you did to her. You should leave I bet your girlfriend is getting worried.

Beast boy: Terra is not my girlfriend!

Raven: Whatever. (Leaves)

(BACK AT THE TOWER)

Terra: Did you find her?

Beast boy: If I find her do you think she would be here with me! (Yelling)

Terra: I was just asking.

Beast boy: I'm sorry . . . I'm just so in love with Raven and I miss her. (Sad)

Terra: Well did you find her?

Beast boy: I find her alright.

Terra: Where is she?

Beast boy: She went to Slade after she saw what happened.

Terra: Why Slade?

Beast boy: She told me that she can never love again and that she would be with someone that will treat her better.

Terra: Slade is a terrible person he can't treat anyone good. He uses them for their power and to take over the world.

Beast boy: I don't think Raven cares anymore.

(Star fire, Robin, and Cyborg enter the room) (Cyborg did not go on the trip)

Star fire: Hello Beast boy and friend Terra!

Robin: Hey guys!

Terra: Hey guys! How was your trip?

Star fire: Wonderful!

Robin: Great!

Robin: Hey Beast boy your being quite. Are you okay?

Beast boy: Just leave me alone. (Leaves)

Cyborg: Uh . . . Terra?

Terra: Yeah.

Cyborg: What's wrong with Beast boy?

Terra: He is having some trouble with Raven.

Robin: What do you mean with Raven?

Terra: Raven and him started dating and when I came back I kissed Beast boy in front of Raven and Raven got upset and left. I heard them yelling up on the roof and then it was quite. When he came back in the tower and I asked him where Raven was. He said that she left the tower.

Star fire: Where did she go?

(BEAST BOY WALKS IN)

Beast boy: She went to Slade.

Cyborg: Why?

Beast boy: She thinks Slade will treat her better than I ever did.

Star fire: We must go and find our friend Raven.

Robin: Star fire's right.

Beast boy: It's no use. I already tried.

Cyborg: Maybe you didn't try hard enough.

Beast boy: Whatever can we just go find Raven?

(THEY ALL LEAVE TO FIND RAVEN)

Robin: Are you sure you saw Raven here?

Beast boy: Yes I'm sure.

Cyborg: This is the old library.

Terra: Why would Slade bring Raven here?

Robin: We won't know unless we go in and find out.

(THEY ALL GO INSIDE THE LIBRARY)

Star fire: Hello. Raven are you here?

(UNDERGROUND)

Slade: Your friends have come for you Raven.

Raven: I don't have any friends.

Slade: That's my girl.

Raven: Can we just get this over with?

Slade: Yes my dear.

(ABOVE GROUND)

Robin: I think I hear something.

Star fire: Me too. It sounds like it's coming from underground.

Cyborg: Let's go check it out.

(THEY ALL WALK DOWNSTAIRS)

Robin: There's nothing down here.

Star fire: The only thing down here is . . .

Slade: Hello Titans.

Robin: Slade where's Raven? (A bit angry)

Raven: I'm right here. (Stands next to Slade)

Star fire: Raven, what are you doing here with Slade?

Raven: He treats me well.

Star fire: How does he treat you better than your friends? (Angry)

Raven: He treats me like his daughter!

Star fire: Have you lost your mind? What is wrong with you? (Yelling)

Raven: Star fire please don't yell at me I'm still your friend, right?

Star fire: No.

Raven: No what?

Star fire: You are no longer my friend.

Raven: Why Star?

Star fire: First. Don't call me Star. Second. You betrayed us! You betrayed Beast boy! (Yelling)

Raven: I didn't betray him he betrayed me!

Beast boy: I would never betray you Raven and you know that! (Yelling)

Cyborg: Beast boy loves you Raven.

Raven: Well then why did he kiss Terra?

Terra: He didn't kiss me.

Raven: I saw him kiss you.

Terra: It looked like he kissed me, but the truth is I kissed him.

Raven: So you never wanted to kiss Terra?

Beast boy: Of course I didn't. I love you now not her. I mean I use to, but not anymore.

Raven: I'm so sorry. (Runs and gives Beast boy a hug) Can you ever forgive me?

Beast boy: Of course I can I love you. (Hugs Raven)

Slade: Raven?

Raven: What do you want?

Slade: We have to finish this.

Raven: I don't think so. I'm done working with you.

Slade: Get over here now! (Angry)

Beast boy: Leave her alone. She doesn't want to!

Slade: She will do as I tell her! (Yells)

Raven: No I won't! (Yells)

Slade: Do it or I kill your little boyfriend.

Raven: You wouldn't dare hurt him.

Slade: Oh I would.

Raven: Fine. I'll do it.

Slade: That's my girl.

Robin: What are doing Raven?

Raven: When I came to Slade I asked him to help me, because when my heart got broken he was the only one that I could turn to. He said he would only help me if I gave him my . . . powers.

Slade: Her powers are very special, and don't forget Raven it's your birthday today.

Raven: No. No. No! (Her body starts glowing red)

Cyborg: Raven what's wrong? (Worried)

Raven: It's my birthday. (Frighten)

Robin: What's wrong with it being your birthday?

Raven: On this day something bad is suppose to happen and I don't want it to happen.

Robin: Why don't you want it to happen?

Raven: I'm suppose to let my father free.

Star fire: Who's your father?

Raven: Trojan.

Cyborg: Is a bad guy right?

Star fire, Robin, Beast boy, Raven, and Terra: YES!

Cyborg: ok no need to yell.

Slade: We don't have all day. Trojan is waiting to be let free.

Robin: Well he'll have to wait. (Runs after Slade)

Raven: Robin! No!

Beast boy: Raven get out of here.

(RAVEN RUNS UP THE STAIRS)

Slade: Come back! (Angry)

Beast boy: Raven don't listen to him. Keep running! (Yelling)

(SLADE GRABS BEAST BOY)

Slade: Raven get back here or he will be dead.

Beast boy: Raven just go. I'll be fine. (Struggles)

Slade: If you really love Beast boy you will come back and save him.

Beast boy: No, Raven please just leave.

Raven: I can't leave you here to die.

Beast boy: Don't worry about me. Save yourself I have the others to help me.

Slade: shut up and let her come back down here.

Beast boy: Never! I would never let her get hurt because of me!

Slade: Oh really.

Beast boy: Yea.

Slade: Raven?

Raven: What?

Slade: Do you really love Beast boy?

Raven: Of course I do.

Slade: Would you care if I did this? (Cut's Beast boy's arm)

Beast boy: Ah! (Starts bleeding)

Raven: No!

Slade: What's wrong Raven? Mad because I'm hurting your boyfriend.

Raven: Just stop! Leave him alone. Please.

Slade: Oh Raven you clearly can't see the real Beast boy.

Raven: What do you mean?

Slade: He does really love you Raven.

Beast boy: Raven don't listen to him I love you I swear. I will never hurt you.

Raven: Shut up! Just shut up! Beast boy loves me and why should I listen to you?

Slade: If you don't get down here right now I'll make sure you never see him again!

Raven: You wouldn't dare?

Slade: Oh I would Raven and you know I would.

Raven: Fine I'll do it. (Walks down stairs)

Robin: What are you doing? You can't do this Raven.

Raven: I have to if I want to save Beast boy and you guys.

Star fire: Please friend Raven don't do this.

Raven: I thought I wasn't your friend?

Star fire: You will always be my friend. I was just frustrated when I said you weren't my friend anymore. I'm sorry Raven.

Raven: It's ok Star fire. (Hugs Star fire)

Star fire: Thanks for forgiving me. (Hug's Raven back)

Slade: Raven let's go.

Raven: May I say good bye to my friends first?

Slade: Hurry up!

Robin: Why do you have to say good bye? You're not leaving us are you?

Raven: When I let Trojan free I will be destroyed.

Beast boy: What. No you can't.

Raven: I'm sorry Beast boy, but I have to. I'll miss you Beast boy.

Cyborg: That means we'll never see you again?

Raven: No, and I don't think you guys will never see each other again.

Star fire: Why Raven?

Raven: The only reason I have to let Trojan loose is so that he can take over the world.

Robin: How do you know that he is here to take over the world, and why do you have to be the one that lets him free?

Raven: When I was born the people of Azerath looked into my future, and they found out that on my birthday I was to destroy the world with my father.

Cyborg: Can't you stop it from happening?

Raven: I wish I could, but I have to follow my destination.

Slade: Let's go Raven.

Raven: Coming. I'm going to miss you guys. I'll never forget you.

Raven leaves to let Trojan free. As she is in the middle of letting him free her friends interrupt and try to stop her, but she stop's them from getting to her. When she stops them she gave them some of her powers to keep them safe when she leaves. When she gets back to letting Trojan free she starts to cry because she knows that she will never be able to see her friends or her true love again. Finally Trojan is free. All of Raven's friends think that Raven is gone forever, but they were wrong. While Trojan was busy taking over the world Slade went onto a path that Raven would be on. That path is called "The Path of Death" Trojan didn't give Slade what he promised and that was to give Slade back his own flesh and blood after Terra pushed Slade into a pit of lava. When Slade found out that Trojan had broke his promise and he started looking for Raven. Raven was just about to cross the gates of death when Slade saved her. Now Slade is helping the Titans defeat Trojan and send him back to where he belongs. By the way when Slade brought Raven back she had long purple hair and instead of her wearing her blue and black outfit she was wearing a white outfit and she has more powers. Greater powers than her own father.

(A FEW MOMENTS LATER)

Robin: What just happened?

Beast boy: Raven. She's gone isn't she?

Star fire: I'm afraid so.

Cyborg: I don't know about you guys, but I think something is standing right above us.

Trojan: Hello Titans.

Robin: Trojan.

Star fire: What happened to our friend Raven?

Trojan: She was destroyed when she let me free.

Beast boy: Why Raven? Couldn't of been some else?

Trojan: No, it had to be Raven. She is my daughter. I didn't want my daughter to be destroyed when she let me free, but it happened she's gone for good. Hahahaha! (Laughs)

Beast boy: RAVEN! (Happy)

Star fire: Beast boy Raven is gone.

Robin: No Star fire look.

Star fire: Raven you have returned! (Happy)

Trojan: Raven is no more she has been destroyed! (Angry)

Raven: Wrong answer father.

Trojan: Daughter how did you live?

Raven: I was about to cross the gates of death when Slade saved me.

Trojan: Slade you betrayed me.

Slade: You didn't give me what you promised and you need to be defeated!

Trojan: No one can take me down.

Raven: I can. (Fights her father)

Trojan: Raven what are you doing I'm you father.

Raven: You are not my father. I was raised by the monks in Azerath. Father's love their children. Father's care. Father's don't ask their daughter's to destroy the world and to destroy their friends. You never loved me you only pretended to love and to care about me so that I would let you free. You think I'm going to let you get away with destroying Azerath, my home here on Earth and let get away with harming my friends. No one harms my friends!

With all the anger inside Raven she hit her father one last time and Trojan was . . . defeated. Raven was so weak that she couldn't stand anymore and she just collapsed and passed out.

(BEAST BOY RUNS OVER TO RAVEN)

Beast boy: Raven?

Raven: Beast boy your okay.

Beast boy: Let's not worry about me let's get you back to the Tower and get you some help.

(BEAST BOY PICKS UP RAVEN. BACK AT THE TOWER)

Raven: Thank you guys for being there with me.

Cyborg: What kind of friends would we be if we didn't help out?

Robin: Not very good ones.

Beast boy: Um . . . Raven?

Raven: Yes.

Beast boy: I have a very important question that I wanted to ask you when the whole team was here.

Robin: Beast boy?

Beast boy: What?

Robin: Star fire's not here yet.

Beast boy: Oh then we will wait until she gets here.

(STAR FIRE WALKS IN)

Star fire: Sorry I'm late.

Beast boy: Ok Raven. You know I love you and I would never try to hurt.

Raven: Of course I do.

Beast boy: Raven will you . . .

(TERRA WALKS IN)

Terra: Sorry for interrupting, but Beast boy you forgot something on the roof.

Beast boy: Thanks.

(TERRA STARTS TO LEAVE)

Raven: Terra?

Terra: Yes Raven?

Raven: Would you like to stay and see what Beast boy has to say?

Terra: I thought you didn't like me after I kissed Beast boy?

Raven: I do like you. I can never stay mad at one of my friends.

Terra: Thank you Raven.

Beast boy: As I was saying. Raven will you marry me?

Raven: Of course I will Beast boy! (Kisses Beast boy)

All: Congratulations guys!

Beast boy: Thanks guys.

Star fire: Raven?

Raven: Yes Star fire?

Star fire: I know this isn't your kind of thing, but I wondering if you would like to go to the mall and go shopping for wedding . . .

Raven: Dresses?

Star fire: Yea dresses.

Raven: I'd love too.

Terra: Since when did you and Robin get engaged?

Robin: A few days ago.

All: Congratulations!

R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Love Lost: The Weddings

Raven: Starfire did you find a dress yet?  
>Starfire: No, not yet. Did you find one?<br>Raven:I did actually.  
>Starfire: I found one! (Exicted)<br>Raven: Alright let's go pay and get back to the Tower.  
>(20 minutes later)<br>Raven: Hello? Anyone home?  
>Starfire: May we go and look for them?<br>Raven: No. I'm sure they are just out...  
>Beast Boy: Come on Cyborg it's my turn! (Screaming)<br>Cyborg: I don't think so! (Screaming back)  
>Starfire: I think they are in the Common room.<br>Raven: What gave you that idea? (Whispering to herself)  
>(Raven and Starfire enter the Common room)<br>Robin: Took you guys long enough. (Kissing Starfire)  
>Starfire: Sorry. Friend Raven couldn't find a dress.<br>Raven: Sure blame it on me. (Walking to her room)  
>Beast Boy: Raven! (Running after Raven)<br>Raven: Yes, Beast Boy? (Turning around to face him)  
>Beast Boy: You seem upset. Are you okay? (Concered)<br>Raven: I'm fine. I'll be on the roof. (Kisses him on the cheek and leaves)  
>(On the roof)<br>Raven: Azarath Mentrion Zinthos. Azarath Mentrion Zinthos. Azarath Mentrion Zinthos. (In her mind) My daughter. Did you really think you banished me. You might of defeated me once, but I'm alot stronger then before. I will take over the world this time and you can't stop me, because I found back up. You will lose this time. NOOOO! This can't be happening, not again.  
>(Back inside)<br>Cyborg: Do you hear that?  
>Robin: Hear what?<br>(Ravens screaming)  
>Cyborg: That.<br>Starfire: Friend Cyborg we do not know what you talking about.  
>Cyborg: It's coming from the roof. It might be Raven.<br>Beast Boy: That's silly we don't hear anything.  
>Cyborg: I must be loosing my mind. (Sitting down)<br>(KNOCK KNOCK)  
>Robin: I'll get it.<br>(At the door)  
>Robin: Hello!<br>Crow: Hi!  
>Robin: Who are you?<br>Crow: I'm Crow. Ravens twin sister.  
>Robin: Raven didn't tell us about her having a sister.<br>Raven: That's because she was banished.  
>Robin: AAAHHHH! Don't scare me like that Raven.<br>Crow: Come on Rae Rae. I wasn't banished forever just three years. (Walking inside)  
>Raven: Yeah banished for murder. (Walking towards her sister)<br>Crow: I was forced.  
>Raven: No you choose to kill the monks that protected me! (Angry)<br>Crow: You didn't belong there! They kept you locked up for years, you weren't happy there! (Yelling)  
>Raven: They were the only family I had left. Mother gave us up and our father is Trigon!<br>Crow: I know who are father is!  
>Beast Boy: Whoah there's two Ravens. (Walking in)<br>Cyborg: Hey I'm Cyborg what's your name? ( Shaking her hand)  
>Crow: Crow. Raven's sister. (Shaking his hand)<br>Beast Boy: I'm Beast Boy. (Shaking her hand also)  
>Crow: Nice to meet you!<br>Starfire: Oh hello freind Crow! (Hugging her tightly)  
>Crow: Can't breath.<br>Starfire: I'm sorry friend Crow.  
>Crow: It's alright.<br>Robin: Sorry about her. She's Starfire she's not from here.  
>Cyborg: Raven, you okay?<br>Raven: I'm fine.  
>Crow: Cheer up Raven.<br>Raven: I will not cheer up. If you don't mind I have to go and plan for the big day.  
>Crow: What big day? (Confused)<br>Beast Boy: Raven and I are getting married. (Wrapping his arms around Ravens waist)  
>Crow: Why didn't you invite! ( Hugging Raven)<br>Raven: Because I don't want you there. That's why.  
>Beast Boy: Come on Rae she's your sister.<br>Raven: No! I do not want her there! ( Storms out)  
>Starfire: Should I go check on friend Raven?<br>Robin: No just give her some time.  
>(In Ravens room)<br>Raven: How did she get here? She was banished for a lifetime. Trigon: Hello my daughter. We met again.  
>Raven: How did you get out?<br>Trigon: I had help and trust me I will be back for you, but I'm going to let you celebrate your wedding.  
>Raven: Who helped you?<br>Trigon: Slade and your sister. Your sister wants to take over the world just like I do. I sent her here to help me. Til next time.  
>Raven: No! I'm not finished with you! TRIGON!<br>(5 weeks later)  
>Cyborg: Yo Raven! Wake up it's your weddiing day!<br>Raven: I'm coming!  
>Cyborg: Alright. Hurry up were leaving in 5.<br>(Starfire and Robin's Wedding)  
>Priest: Do you Robin take Starfire to be your wife in sicknees and in health, through the good and bad, til death do you part?<br>Robin: I do.  
>Priest: And do you Starfire take Robin to be your husband in sickness and in health, through the good and bad, til death do you part?<br>Starfire: I do.  
>Priest: You may kiss the bride.<br>(They kiss. During Raven and Beast Boy's Wedding)  
>Priest: Do you Beast Boy take Raven to be your Wife in sickness and in health, through the good and bad, til death do you part?<br>Beast Boy: I do.  
>Priest: And do you Raven take Beast Boy to be your husband in sickness and in health, through the good and bad, til death do you part?<br>Raven: I...  
>Crow: STOP!<br>Raven: I thought I told you to stay away!  
>Crow: Like I would ever listen to you. He come back and this time he has back up. You have no choice, but to prefill the Prophecy.<br>Beast Boy: No. It's happening again.  
>Raven: Not now. Please go away.<br>Crow: I can't do that and you know that.  
>Beast Boy: Raven?<br>Raven: Yes, Beast Boy?  
>Beast Boy: You didn't answer the priest's question.<br>Raven: I do. (Kisses Beast Boy)  
>Trigon: How nice. To bad it won't last for long.<br>Arella: Yoou will do no such thing.  
>Raven: Mother. (Whispers)<br>Trigon: Arella what a wonderful surprise. Your just in time to see your daughter be destroyed forever.  
>Arella: I came here to stop you. Raven needs happiness,loving, and caring family. And that is what she has here. Do not destroy her life any longer. I here by banish Trigon...forever.<br>(Banishes Trigon)  
>Raven: Thank you Mother.<br>Arella: You deserve the best my daughter. (Hugs Raven) Enjoy the rest of your day.  
>Raven: I will. I love you Mother.<br>Arella: I love you too my daughter.  
>(Leaves)<br>Raven: Now we can celebrate. (Turns to Beast Boy)  
>Beast Boy: I love you Raven.<br>Raven: I love you too Beast Boy. (They kiss)  
>Cyborg: Now this is a day to remember.<br>Robin: You got that right. I love you Starfire.  
>Starfire: I love you too Robin.<br>(They kiss and everyone celebrates)


End file.
